Numerous types of mounting devices require installation using screws, bolts, nails, or other insertive fasteners. For example, screws such as machine screws may be used to install a device such as a switch, e.g. a light or fan switch, into an electrical box, which may for example be in or attached to a wall. It is presently difficult to ensure that such a device is securely fastened without being fastened so tightly as to warp or otherwise cause damage to the device.